STORY BEHIND THE CLIP
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [KAIHUN FANFICTION] Sekarang ini, member EXO sedang melakukan syuting untuk music video terbaru mereka yaitu 'Love Me Right'. Saat ini sedang adegan saat sehun duduk dipangkuan jongin. Sebenarnya adegan ini tidak ada di skenario, tapi adegan ini nyatanya tetap terjadi.


**KAIHUN FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STORY BEHIND THE CLIP**

 **ONESHOOT/YAOI/RATE M/TYPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jong... kau... hahaha... jangan digesek seperti itu... hahaha..." ucap sehun disela - sela tawanya. Memang apa yang terjadi pada sehun dan orang disebut jong tadi?

Sekarang ini, member EXO sedang melakukan syuting untuk music video terbaru mereka yaitu 'Love Me Right'. Saat ini sedang adegan saat sehun duduk dipangkuan jongin. Sebenarnya adegan ini tidak ada di skenario, tapi adegan ini nyatanya tetap terjadi.

Wait! Mungkin alasannya karena sehun terus menempel pada chanyeol dan kebetulan sehun jongin chanyeol dalam satu sofayang sama, sekalian saja jongin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Sekalian menunjukkan pada chanyeol bahwa sehun ini miliknya.

"Biar saja hunnie..." suara jongin begitu berat dan sexy berbisik dibalik punggung sehun. Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terus menggesekkan'adik kecil' nya dibokong tipis milik sehun.

"Ahh jongin... hahaha..." mereka masih diharuskan untuk acting tertawa bahagia. Shit! Sehun pun jadi terangsang karena perbuatan jongin ini.

"Jongin berhenti mengerjai sehun. Kita sedang kerja." Chanyeol menegur jongin karena iamulai terganggu dengan suara erangan pelan sehun.

"Sesuka ku hyung..." jongin semakin giat menusuk - nusukan penis tegangnya ke belahan pantat sehun. Huh, salahkan sehun yang selama syuting ini terlihat begitu cantik dan manis.

"CUT! Kai ssi, bukan begitu seharusnya ekspresi wajahmu. Seharusnya kau berekspresi kesal karena kalah bermain, bukan malah tersenyum meaum seperti itu. IKita istirahat dulu setengah jam." sutradara berteriak.

"Aishh.. jongin! Lihat kan, syutingnya jadi tertunda. Aku sudah sangat lelah jonginie..." dengan sedikit tenaga, sehun melepaskan pelukan mesum jongin.

"Mianhe ahjushi." Jongin kemudian berdiri meminta maaf pada sutradara dan para crew yang lain.

.

.

.

Greb. Jongin kini menggandeng tangan sehun untuk mengikutinya.

"Jonginie kalian mau kemana?" Kyungsoo yang menghampiri jongin dan sehun, kemudian menarik baju jongin.

"Aku harus menidurkan sehun sebentar. Dia lelah, jadi aku pun ikutan tidak berkonsentrasi. Maaf hyung bisa kau lepaskan tangam mu dari baju ku?" Ucap jongin dingin. Sehun terdiam melihat interaksi kedua mantan kekasih ini.

"Tapi kan... sehun bisa bersama chanyeolie..."

"Aniyo hyung, hunnie ingin tidur sebentar dipangkuan dan pelukan hangat jongin." Sehun dengan manjanya merangkul lengan jongin. Ck, dia hanya tidak ingin jongin kembali pada kyungsoo. Kan salah kyungsoo dulu yang memutuskan jongin dan kini saat jongin sudah menjadi kekasihnya, sehun pun tahu bahwa kyungsoo ingin merebut jongin kembali. Huh! Enak saja.

"Maaf hyung, kami harus pergi. Tolong bilang ke suho hyung, kami agak telat sedikit." Jongin kemudian melepaskan tangan kyungsoo dari bajunya dan berjalan pergi keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kemudian membawa sehun ke dalam mobil van mereka, yang tentunya meminta kuncinya terlebih dahulu pada supir mereka tadi. Jongin masuk ke mobil dan duduk manis dibalik kemudi. Sehun pun duduk disamping jongin.

"Kita pergi ke danau dekat disini baby. Tapi..." jongin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa jonginie?"

"Sehunnie waktu itu ingin aku ajari menyetir bukan?" Sehun pun menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah kalau begituaku akan mengajari mu, tapi dengn syarat kita sambil bercinta. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi jongin... mana bisa.. kita berkonsentrasi? Kalau tabrakan bagaimana?"

"Aniyo. Cepatlah. Waktu kita tidak banyak sayang."

"Ne..." entah karena lelah atau karena polos dan bodoh sehingga sehun tanpa pikir panjang langsung membuka celana dan menurunkannya sebatas lutut. Lalu si hitam?

Oh kalau si jongin jangan ditanya lagi, dia sudah membebaskan 'adik' tercintanya dari sangkar dan sudah bersiap masuk ke dalam sangkar hangat milik sehunnya. Sehun kemudian sudah berpindah ke atas pangkuan jongin dan jangan lupakan penis jongin yang sekarang dengan bebasnya menggesek pantat kenyal sehun.

"Ughh... sudah jangan digesek terus, masukkan saja jonginie~~" sehun berpegangan pada setir mobil.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu sayang." Jongin mengarahkan penisnya yang keras ke hole sempit milik sehun.

"Akhh~~~ jonginiee~~" sehun mendesah karena perih pada holenya. Sepertinya holenya akan lecet nanti. Karena mereka tidak ada persiapan memakai lube.

"Hunnie pegang kemudi ne. Biar jongin yang menggas. Mari kita berangkat."setelah tertanam dengan sempurna, jongin kemudian menstater mobil dan menjalankan mobil mereka menuju danau yang jongin maksud tadi.

Dengan santainya jongin memaju mundurkan penisnya dan Sehun dengan erat memegang setir sambil menahan hasrat bercintanya. Tangannya bergetar kala penis jongin berhasil menyentuh jongin sendiri meremas penis sehun.

"Uhh... jonggg... hunnie..." mata sehun sayu. Terkadang merem melek karena nikmat.

"Baby hunnie kenapa hmm?"

"Huhh..." sehun yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya mulai menaik turunkan pantatnya cepat. Penis besar jongin pun timbul tenggelam dalam hole panas dilihat dari luar. Mobil vam yang sedang berjalan ini seperti kodok yang lompat - lompat. Karena kegiatan panas kedua orang yang didalam mobil.

"Ashhh... baby... god!" Sambil menikmati pijatan hole sehun pada penis jongin, jongin harus tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalan dan penis sehun.

"Ahk... jongiee... akhh... nikmat sekali..." sehun terus menaik turunkan pantatnya sambil bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri.

"Damn you baby! Ini sangat nikmat! Kenapahunnie nakal sekali eoh.." jongin mempercepat kocokannya pada penis sehun.

"Uhh jonginn... terlalu cepat.. ohh..." mata sehun sudah mulai tidak fokus melihat jalanan.

"Bukankah ini yang hunnie mau humm? penis yang dikocok cepat dan hole yang terus ditusuk!"

"Ukhh akhh ahh.. ahh jonginie~~"

Ckittt! Jongin terpaksa mengerem mobil vannya. Karena dia mulai kehilangan kendali. Untung saja jalanan ini cukup sepi, sehingga mereka tetap bisa melanjutkan kegiatan tertunda mereka.

"Jonginie kenapa berhenti?" Tanya sehun bingung

"Kau kira aku bisa berkonsentrasi eoh kim sehun?kita harus menyelesaikan ini dulu."

.

.

.

.

Kini sehun tengah menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh jongin. Dengan tubuhnya yang menghadap jongin. Kemeja yang dipakai sehun pun sudah terbuka 3 kancing teratasnya dan memamerkan dada putih sehun.

Jongin yang disuguhkan pemandangan ini pun tanpa ragu menjilat dan menghisap dada sehun. Sesekali jongin mengecupi nipple pink sehun.

"Uhh... jongin... hunnie mau keluar..." sehun makin cepat menaik turunkan pantatnya dan sehun bergoyang ke kanan ke kiri membuat jongin pun semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya.

"Together baby hunnie..." jongin pun ikut menyodok hole sehun untuk mengejar surga dunianya.

"Akhh... Jonginieeee...! Crott!" Teriak sehun ketika mencapai klimaks

"Sehunie! Crottt...crott" jongin menggeram nikmat saat spermanya sudah tertembak ke dalam hole sehun.

"Uhhh... sssh... banyak sekali jongin..." sehun menyandarkan

kepalanya dibahu jongin.

"Baiklah kita istirahat dulu 15 menit. Sepertinya part kita akan ditunda sampai besok sayang." Jongin mengecup lembut kening sehun.

"Terserahlah... hunnie lelah sekali." Ucap sehun manja seperti kitten.

"Biarkn penis hyung didalam ne?"

"Ne jonginie hyung..." sehun pun memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Hehehe... udah pada tau lah inspirasinya dari mana... hahh gak nyangka akhirnya begini... padahal konsep awalnya bukan begini...**

 **Ya sudahlah maafkan aku yang suka moodyy...**

 **Review Juseyo... Gomawo udah baca...**

 **SARANGHAE**

 **-XOXO-**


End file.
